


Friends

by Eldritch



Category: Tales of Symponia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if. Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Yggdrasill's fingers were cool and smooth as they traced down Genis' cheek to cup his jaw. Genis shivered, instinctively pulling back from the caress, but he stopped at the hurt look that flashed over the angel's face.

"Genis," Yggdrasill said, his voice high and clear and _Mithos_ as he dropped to his knees. Like this, they were nearly the same height again. "Genis," he repeated, staring up at the boy with wide blue eyes and the mischievous smile he--or Mithos or the distinctions were blurring--would always wear as they plotted pranks on the others. "Come with me. You'll like it! I promise."

"I..." Genis began, his words dying in his throat. This wasn't the boy he knew or thought he'd known, he told himself. But his own voice rang falsely in his own ears. Yggdrasill had snaked his arms around his waist, and suddenly it was hard to swallow. "I... I _can't_. Lloyd and the others..." He trailed off, then seized on his strongest argument: "Besides, what you're doing is wrong!"

The angel sighed softly, resting his cheek against Genis' chest and tucking his head under the boy's chin. "It's not the best way to do things," he admitted quietly, "but when my sister wakes up, we can make everything right again."

"R-really?" It hardly even began to excuse everything Cruxis had been responsible for over the last hundreds of years, but Genis understood why Mithos had done what he'd done, oh, he _understood_...

"Really. We're friends, aren't we? I wouldn't lie, Genis."

Genis closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yggdrasill's neck. His fingers unconsciously played with the long strands of hair, twining around and around. "...all right." At the very least, he told himself, he could try and convince Mithos to stop and see reason. A funny feeling twisted through his stomach as the arms around him tightened, pressing Yggdrasill closer.

"Oh, good," Yggdrasill breathed, his smile as brilliant as the colors in the wings that blinked into existence behind him.

And suddenly Genis couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
